


Chillax

by angelboygabriel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Wine, established relationships - Freeform, facemasks, pointless feel good fic, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Isak and Even invite Noora and Eva over to the apartment for spa night.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Chillax

**Author's Note:**

> this is a totally indulgent and ridiculous fic with the sole purpose of being something stupid and fun to distract us from stress in our lives! stay sexy lgbts ✨

  
“You need to give me a headband too, I’m not getting this shit in my hair,” Isak demands as he snatches one from Eva’s bag.

“Wait, me too,” Even cuts in and digs out another one to put on as Eva groans.

“You’re gonna stretch them out with your big ass foreheads,” she complains, and Noora unsuccessfully tries to conceal her laugh.

“Hey, what about this ‘be kind’ stuff, hm? Your girlfriend is literally bullying us right in front of you!” Isak exclaims, and Noora moves him from in front of the mirror in their tiny bathroom to stand beside Even and get out a jar of grey goop.

“I have nothing against her speaking the truth,” she shoots back, and Eva smirks up at Isak from where she’s sitting on the toilet seat. Seriously, this bathroom does not fit four people.

“How am I supposed to do this?” Even asks Noora as she procures a tiny spatula and starts to spread the mix on her face. Eva gets up and jostles Isak out of the way to go over to the mirror and help.

“It’s not that deep. Just get some and put it on your face.”

Even gets an unceremonious scoop from the jar and smears it across his cheeks, effectively covering not only his face but his hands in grey. He smiles toothily at Noora and Eva joins them in applying the mask.

Isak has to stand behind Noora and reach over her shoulder to reach the jar, craning his neck to watch himself in the mirror as they all cover their faces, leaving their eyes and mouths unscathed.

They look ridiculous, faces like this and all four of them in obnoxious fluffy robes over their pajamas.

Eva and Noora finish up first, and then help Isak and Even out.

“You missed a spot,” Noora murmurs as she spreads some more across Isak’s forehead and smoothes it out. “There. Perfect,” she says proudly, and deem them ready to wait for the masks to dry.

They head to Isak and Even’s cramped living room to crash on the couch.

“Rosé time!” Isak announces loudly as he appears from behind the fridge door with an unopened bottle, and Even gets up from the couch to grab glasses from them all. They pour everyone a brimming glass, and Isak and Even squeeze onto the couch beside Noora and Eva.

“What should we drink to?” Noora asks, and Isak’s hand stops from where he was about to raise the glass to his mouth and he frowns.

“I don’t know, gay rights or something,” he suggests, and Eva shrugs.

“I mean, that sounds good to me. To gay rights!” Eva announces, and the other three clink glasses with her.

“Gay rights!” they echo.

Isak and Eva both down half their glasses in one go whereas Even and Noora take a more conservative sip. Neither of them drink very often, but they feel safe indulging with just their partners and friends around from time to time.

Eva plucks the remote up from the coffee table and turns the TV on as they all settle back against the couch. “Ooh, let’s watch Pan’s Labyrinth,” Even says eagerly as they scroll through Netflix, and they all agree. Eva hits play, and the movie starts. Even lifts his arm for Isak to curl into his side and they watch attentively.

About twenty minutes in, Noora stretches her legs across Eva’s lap, landing her feet on Isak’s legs as well.

“Okay, sure, just put your feet in my lap,” Isak grumbles, not looking away from the screen.

“Well, if you say so,” Noora replies primly, and Eva cracks up.

At some point, they all remember the face masks they have on, thoroughly dried by this point. “My face feels caked over,” Even announces, and Eva pauses the movie so they can all cram into the bathroom again and wash their faces off.

Isak and Eva keep trying to shove each other away from the sink, while Even and Noora just share a fondly exasperated look at their antics. They eventually cooperate, and everyone exits with clean faces.  


Isak rubs his face in admiration of how smooth it now feels, and Noora does the same, laughing at how Eva looks at her for doing so.

“Wow, that’s actually some good shit. Feel my face,” Isak demands as he grabs Even’s hand and puts it on his cheek. Even pats his face dutifully and kisses the side of his face.

“Where did you get that mask? This _is_ pretty nice,” Even asks Noora.

“I ordered it from Lush. Me and Eva have the rose scented one at home also. I think you’d like it, I’ll bring it next time,” she replies, and Even nods, squinting as if to memorize it to a notepad in his head.

“Do you have any snacks?” Eva questions as she detours into the kitchen area, Isak by her side as they start to rifle through cabinets. Eva produces a package of Oreos and Isak finds a bag of chips which they bring back to the couch.

The movie resumes and Noora flops back down across everyone as they pass the chips and cookies back and forth.

“Can we keep the headbands?” Isak asks during a quieter scene.

“No way,” Eva retorts, and Isak frowns.

He turns and looks at Even in the same white terry cloth band they all still have pulling their hair back. He smiles back. “Why _not_ ,” he asks.

“Seek employment, Isak- your internship at the hospital and your Monday-Tuesday stint at the ice cream place doesn’t count- and maybe you can buy your own. Or make Even get them, I don’t care,” she replies.

“You are so mean sometimes.”

“Okay, and? Birds of a feather, Isak.”

“Shut up and drink your rosé,” Isak grumbles, and Eva laughs in success.

They spend most of the rest of the movie in companionable silence. Eva clings tightly to Noora during the Pale Man scene, and even Isak holds on a little tightly to Even’s hand.

“This part is always so creepy,” Noora whispers as she sets her glass and Eva’s to the side and wraps her arms all the way around her girlfriend. Even nods in agreement.

The film eventually reaches the final scene, and Even sniffles a little as he wipes at the tears streaming down his face. Isak and the girls are crying too.

“I love that movie, but the end always gets me,” Noora says.

“It’s such a good ending,” Even says empathetically. “I mean, first of all the movie itself is so incredibly shot and well plotted. It’s such a good ending and even though it’s heart breaking, any way you interpret it, it’s an ending Ofelia deserves for being so kind,” Even adds before he looks down at his lap. “Also, I have Oreo crumbs all over me.”

Even stands up and brushes himself off before moving to turn off the TV and turn the lights back on. Isak picks up the remnants of the bottle of rosé and extends it to Noora and Eva. “Any more?” he asks, and they shake their heads. Isak shrugs before he uncorks the bottle and downs the rest of it.

“Seriously?” Eva laughs.

“What? I’m not about to let it go to waste. Besides, I’m not going out for the rest of the night. I can be messy if I want to,” he defends.

“You do have a point,” Noora agrees, and Isak beams at her.

“Thank you, fellow intellectual.”

Noora winks and shoots a finger gun at him as he stands up to bring the empty rosé bottle and various empty snack packages into the kitchen to dispose of. Even is in the kitchen on his phone when Isak rounds the corner, hip cocked against the counter. He throws out the trash and tosses the bottle into the recycling bin.

“What’s up?” he murmurs as Even looks up, putting his phone in his pocket as he opens his arms for Isak to step into. Their arms wrap around each other and Even’s chin rests on top of Isak’s head when he slouches and tucks himself against Even.

“Mom wants to see you. She wants to hear more about your internship and how uni is going,” he replies, and Isak smiles.

“Mm, of course. Let me know when we should get lunch with her and I’ll clear my schedule.”

Isak feels Even nod on top of his head. They hold each other for a minute longer before returning to the living room where Noora and Eva are making sure they have everything they need. Noora’s spa bag is all packed and they smile at the boys.

“I’ll take _those_ ,” Eva announces as she pulls the headbands off Isak and Even’s head, and Isak scowls at her.

“We’re gonna get going, I’m getting pretty tired. I had a really good time tonight,” Noora says with a sweet grin, and steps forward so Even can kiss her cheek and Isak can pull her into a hug. They do the same for Eva, and walk them to the door.

“Thanks for another killer spa double date night. Same time in two weeks?” Eva asks, and Isak nods.

“Hell yeah, you know it,” he replies. Eva pulls him into one more hug as her and Noora step out the door, and they all wave goodnight.

“Text us when you get home!” Even calls cheerfully as Noora and Eva head down the hallway, holding hands. Eva turns around to salute him in affirmation.

“Bye!” she yells, and Isak smiles as they disappear down the stairwell.

Even shuts the door to the apartment and pulls Isak into a sweet kiss.

“Wanna play some Fifa before bed?” he asks with a grin, and Isak nods.

“I am _so_ gonna kick your ass, Bech Næsheim,” Isak promises as he returns to the living room, and Even trails behind him.

“We’ll see about that, Valtersen,” Even challenges, and they settle in as Isak starts the games system up and hands Even a controller.

(Isak does wind up kicking his ass- spectacularly- but the consolation prize is worth it for the way Isak kisses him breathless before pulling Even’s back close to his chest in bed before they fall asleep.)


End file.
